


it was always real (and i've always loved you this much)

by zornslemon



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Exes, F/F, Fluff, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zornslemon/pseuds/zornslemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kima and Allura haven't been together for fifteen years, but right now, that doesn't matter to Kima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it was always real (and i've always loved you this much)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 4 (fluff) of Critical Role rarepair week (though apparently this is getting to be a slightly less rare pair, which is lovely).
> 
> Also technically this is using the headcanons I established in "never felt magic crazy as this" for Kima and Allura's history, but this is a short fluffy piece that should stand on its own.

It’s been nearly 15 years since they were together, and Kima has never forgotten certain things about Allura: her beauty as she takes her robes off at night, slowly, careful not to wrinkle them, the feel of her body, thin but surprisingly large, pressed against Kima’s in the middle of the night, the feel of her lips against Kima’s own.

Basically, it’s safe to say that Kima fell in love with Allura the first time they fought alongside each other, and, even after traveling to a few continents and meeting plenty of other women, she never managed to fall out of love.

And, right now, knowing that Allura is by herself in a city with a dragon, Kima is so worried for her that she has half a mind to take off and go to Westruun herself. (She supposes this is fair, given all the times she’s run off into danger. Her mind returns to the time she was chained up in the Underdark and how lucky she was to have Allura’s friendship or love or whatever it is these days then.)

So when Kima hears a knock on the door right before dinner, she reminds herself it’s probably Cassandra with news or Gilmore looking for companionship, and she shouldn’t expect the unlikely scenario that Allura has come back to Whitestone.

And then the unlikely scenario waltzes right through the door, a little worse for wear but safe and sound (and, annoyingly enough, still with perfect hair).

“Allie, you’re here,” Kima says, a little breathless.

“Kima, it’s good to see you,” Allura says.

Kima looks at Allura for a minute. She’s as beautiful as ever, even with her robes wrinkled and a dirt smudge on her face. Kima hasn’t seen Allura this disheveled since the night they bound Thordak in the Elemental Plane of Fire, but Kima’s thought too much about that night lately, and she refuses to dwell on it again.

So instead, she runs to Allura, who is still in the doorway, and throws her arms around her. Her arms wrap around the bottom of Allura’s waist, and she knows she should get a chair to stand on and do this hug properly, but she can’t seem to let go.

“Do you know how worried I was about you?” Kima says. “They told me you had run off into a city with a dragon, and I was so worried that the dragon would hurt you or kill you that I could barely sleep. I mean, thank Bahamut you’re okay, but I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

Allura waits for Kima to release her vice grip before she says, “You of all people should understand that sometime we have our own missions to complete.”

“Not anymore,” Kima says. “There’s no council of Emon for you to serve on, I’m damn sick of my order, and Thordak’s on the loose. We’re right back where we were 15 years ago.”

Allura bites her lip and wordlessly makes her way into the small living room of the house Kima’s been staying in. Kima glances around the room wondering if she should say something or offer Allura something to eat. As she looks down at her own hands, her eyes land upon the ring of fire resistance she wears, a birthday gift from Allura several years back, and she has a stupid, impulsive idea.

She pulls the ring off her finger and drops to her knees, her head now level with Allura’s knees.

“Arcanist Allura Vysoren, will you marry me?”

Allura opens her mouth, but no words come out as she stands in surprise. Finally, she says, “Kima, where is this coming from? We haven’t been together in 15 years.”

“Like I said, it seems to me like we’re back where we were 15 years ago,” Kima says. “Allie, we’re finally in the same place working towards the same thing. I’m scared shitless of these dragons, and I bet even you’re kind of freaked out, but if we’re going to have the shitty parts of our old life back, we should get the good parts back.”

“Kima, we can’t just pretend that the last 15 years never happened,” Allura says. “We’ve grown and changed as people.”

“Have we really changed that much?” Kima says. She takes a breath before continuing. “I still love you, Allie. I always have. If there’s someone else or you don’t love me anymore, that’s fine, and we can try to really be friends instead of whatever the fuck we are now. But if not, let’s make the most of this.”

“There’s no one else. There never has been,” Allura says. “Emon was incredible, and the world has lost such a treasure now that it’s destroyed, but my life there was fairly lonely. Of course I still love you, Kima. Why do you think I get so worried every time you run off and do something stupid?”

“I guess I do that a lot,” Kima says, a little sheepish. “Sorry about that.”

“No, it’s okay,” Allura says. “It’s what makes you you. It’s the sort of thing that made me love you in the first place.”

Kima smiles and does her best not to blush as she nods towards the ring. “So what do you say?”

“Keep the ring. I think you might need fire resistance soon,” Allura say. “But, yes, Lady Kima of Vord, I will marry you.”


End file.
